The Strangest Kind of Love
by AkumaXAi
Summary: Chapter 10: Tsuna's eleventh birthday is today! His mother wants to throw him a party but Tsuna's rather reluctant, something about 'no crowds or he won't show up'. Whatever that means.
1. Of Herbivores and Carnivores

**Title:** The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating:** T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing: **1827

**Chapter: **1/50, Chapter 1: Of Herbivores and Carnivores

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter summary:** When Tsuna was ten he met the infamous Hibari Kyoya. When Hibari was eleven he met notorious Dame-Tsuna. And thus the strange relationship began.

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to this EXTREMELY late New Years gift story. Sorry about the lateness of this but hey better now than never right?

**X-xx-X**

''Herbivore what are you doing up there?'' The young brunette of ten years looked down from the elementary school roof at the eleven year old raven looking up at him from the playground. He knew who he was since he was the most feared grade schooler here at Namimori elementary. Even Mochida was afraid of him and he's the scariest bully here!

He has jet black hair that framed his sharp face perfectly. He was mature for just an eleven year old, mentally and physically. He was as tall as the middle schoolers and he didn't seem to have any baby fat on his face or anywhere else for that matter. He was tall, skinny yet independent, with a menacing aura surrounding him.

And yet he was only eleven years old.

The young Tsuna grimaced as Hibari effortlessly jumped onto the roof and landed in front of him. The brunette quickly grabbed his belongings and tried to run for the roofs exit but the raven was quicker and grabbed Tsuna by his wrist and yanked him around to face him.

''Herbivore what are you doing up here?'' He asked in a normal tone. Truth be told Hibari already knew exactly why Tsuna was up here. Two boys were talking about how Dame-Tsuna ran off before he they could bully him for his lunch. Of course Hibari beat them up because they would be defying Namimori Elementary school rules if they had caught Tsuna so he decided to look for the herbivore himself and here the weak eleven year old was cowering on the roof.

He was smaller than most of the kids in his grade level. Honey brown eyes and chestnut locks with a round face with just the right amount of baby fat. He was obviously bully material for all the other kids and Hibari wished that the herbivore would grow up so he wouldn't hear all these things about him being weak and not defending himself.

But then again Hibari kinda liked the herbivore like this. All small and defenseless.

He felt the brunette start to shake and looked down to see him with tears in his eyes.

''Herbivore why are you crying?'' Hibari asked, letting go of the boys wrist so he can wipe his tears away. Tsuna slid down to the floor without the support of the raven and Hibari sat down across from him waiting for the boy to stop crying.

Tsuna's sniffles died down after a while and he looked up to see Hibari was still there waiting patiently. He looked to Tsuna when the noise quited down and sighed. ''Now are you going to tell me whats wrong or are you going to cry like a little baby again?'' Tsuna sat crossed legged and twiddled his fingers in his lap casting his gaze downward.

''Well..It's just...I just wanted to be able to enjoy my lunch in peace for once and it seemed all the other places in the school were taken and the roof door was open so I just...''

''The roof is off limits to all students at all times. This door was opened for me and me only. '' Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

''But if the roof is off-limits so how come you can go up there?'' Hibari looked surprised that Tsuna actually tried to argue back with him and knew that he had to put him in his place. ''This area is off-limits to all students except for me.''

''Why?''

''Because I'm a carnivore.''

''What's a carnivore?''

''A carnivore is somebody at the top of the food chain that eats all the other weak herbivores.''

''Oh...And what am I?'' Hibari scoffed at the question as though it's the most obvious question in the world.

''Obviously your a herbivore.''

''Huh...Then what's an herbivore?''

''The lowest on the food chain. Super weak and vulnerable. Basically something for the carnivores to snack on.''

''So you mean..'' Tsuna's eyes widened considerably and he started shaking. '' Your gonna eat me aren't you! HIEEEEE!''

Hibari just smirked as he stood up and grabbed the brunette's wrist yanking him up into a standing position also. He leaned towards the younger boys ears and Tsuna cringed as the boy spoke into his ear.

''Hmmm, I'm not gonna eat you..._yet_. Now get back to class before the bell rings and I had better not see you on this roof again Herbivore. Or I'll...'' Tsuna grimaced as Hibari bit on the cartilage of his ear and licked it.

''_Bite you to death.''_ And with that Tsuna ran out the door leaving Hibari alone on the roof.

''Hmm...It worked better on the T.V. show. The girl didn't run away when he did it...Oh well.'' And Hibari laid on the roof thinking of ways to torture all the people who disrupt Namimori.

* * *

><p>Okay...Chapter 1 of 50...So yeah, review, favorite, alert, and LOVE! 3<p>

I can't wait to update and take you guys through Tsuna and Hibari's unusual love life.^^


	2. The Mahogany Piano

**Title: **The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating: **T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing: **1827

**Chapter:** 2/50, Chapter 2: The Mahogany Piano

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter summary:** After yesterdays strange events Tsuna decided to steer clear of Hibari for a while but the eleven year old brunette seemed to attract all sorts of trouble regardless.

**A/N: **I am back with a new chapter! So I wanna try to update this story every weekend that I get. I don't know how that's gonna work out for me since I'm such a procrastinator and I have other stories to finish but I'll try my hardest dammit!

On with the story~

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Tsunayoshi peeked around the corner of the wall to make sure the coast was clear. Not seeing any other students he quickly jetted down the school hallway with his bento in hand and stopped at a door that was slightly ajar leading to a staircase.

He gulped debating if it was wise to go back up there after the events that occurred yesterday flashed through his mind.

'I really wanna go up there but...Hibari-senpai said no...plus I don't want him to try and eat me again!' The memory of yesterday seemed to flood Tsuna's innocent mind and he quickly backed away from the stairwell leading to his own personal hell.

Little Tsuna continued to wander the halls for another 5 minutes before rough but premature voice could be heard coming around the corner. Tsuna, quickly recognizing one of the voices as his frequent bully Mochida, looked around and spotted the empty music room that was used by the older kids. He quickly went inside and hid behind the door as Mochida and his friends voices got closer.

''Man I wish Dame-Tsuna was here, my mom forgot to pack my lunch today.'' Mochida's friend whined as he rubbed his stomach. Mochida just scoffed as he stopped in front of the music room, much to Tsuna's dismay.

''Well Dame-Tsuna can't hide forever. Some kids were talking about how they saw Tsuna running from the roof entrance so he must be hiding on the roof.'' Both of the boys high-fived each other and made a beeline for the roofs entrance.

Tsuna sighed in relief but then tensed up when he heard yells, bumping, and a very familiar line not to far from where he was. The brunette took a hesitant step from behind the door and saw Mochida and his frined running from the staircase holding there heads in pain.

''Were telling the teacher on you!''

''Hibari your gonna be in so much trouble!''

Tsuna watched as the raven stood in front of the roofs door wiping off his weapons with a bored expression muttering how they weren't even worth the energy of catching. As the raven started to leave Tsuna was starting to back out of the area until the heel of his foot hit the door, knocking it closed.

It was as though time seemed to stop for both of the boys as Tsuna panicked and Hibari's excitement raised by the sound of the clicking door. Somebody was disobeying the rules, somebody was going against Hibari, somebody was going to be bitten to death...

And he had a good feeling who.

Tsuna on the other hand looked at the door as though it was his worst enemy. He looked around the room and debated his options. He could jump out the window...But he was on the third floor and that would definitely hurt, or he could try to run out the music room but facing Hibari was a big no-no, so Tsuna did the most logical thing that came to his mind...

He hid behind the piano.

Hibari walked inside the music room with an all to sinister grin on his face as he looked around the area. It wasn't really hard to spot the troublemaker since his feet can be seen crouching from underneath the big mahogany piano and the rule breaker set his bento right on top of said piano.

Hibari walked to the piano and looked over at the bento with a grin seeing exactly the name he anticipated,(and hoped), for.

Tsuna was covered his head even more as Hibari came to a stop in front of the piano. It was the only thing preventing Hibari from seeing the little brunette,(Though Hibari already found out). He prayed that the raven would walk away from the piano and look somewhere else but to his dismay Hibari took a seat on the the piano bench and opened up the fallboard. Hibari gave a quick glance at the crouching body at the side of the piano before smirking and cracking his knuckles and slamming his fingers on all the keys his hand could fit on.

Tsuna jumped up from behind the piano holding his ear. ''HIEEEE! Hibari what was that for?'' Hibari just got up from his seat and walked around so he was standing right in front of the cowering herbivore. He gave him a light tap on the head.

''Herbivore...So we meet again.''

_!~1827~!_

Hibari dragged a very reluctant Tsuna up to the roof and sat the brunette in the same place that they were yesterday. The herbivore continued looking down at his feet as Hibari tapped his foot impatiently waiting. ''Well herbivore? I'm waiting.''

''Um...You see..I was just..uhh..''

''Herbivore English.'' Hibari said with exasperation.

''It's just...I was h-hiding from M-M-Mochida-san cau-cause he was try-trying t-to...'' Tsuna didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as tears started to blur his vision and quiet sobs can be heard coming from the boy.

Hibari, who wasn't accustomed to crying, did the most sensible thing that he could think of for the little brunette.

He hit him on his head. Hard.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari while rubbing his head in surprise. He didn't expect the boy to hit him. Usually when ever the other kids got him to cry they would leave him alone but Hibari was just continuing the torture!

''Wipe that dumb clueless look off of your face you useless spineless herbivore.'' The brunette quickly stopped his sobbing after hearing the serious tone in Hibari's voice. Hibari's eyes narrowed as he grabbed both of Tsuna's cheeks and rubbed at them wiping away his tears.

''You need to learn that you can't get everything you need from crying and not doing anything about it. Until you learn that I don't wanna see you for a while.'' And Hibari jumped off the roof leaving a stunned Tsunayoshi behind.

* * *

><p>Cruel? Yes<p>

But I need to keep Hibari in character as much as possible if I want this to go correctly.^^

In other news...Nobody messages me on here...Kinda lonely. ;^;

But anyway thanks to all my reviewers!

**Orcrux, Ben4kevin, AniManGa19930, Belletiger BT, AnonymousAuthor13, D, Darkbluegal00, Kichou, Poakkis, Yorukifon, Deranged and Morbid, Yaoi fan girl, Cyanical, and xXScarlatto-OokamiXx!**

You guys are awesome! ^_^

See you in chapter 3!


	3. The Cow Child and the Raven

**Title: **The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating:** T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing:** 1827

**Chapter: **3/50, Chapter 3: The Cow Child and the Raven

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter summary: **And Tsuna thought Hibari was dangerous. Wait until he meets the cow child and his fedora wearing caretaker.

**A/N:** So it's been three weeks since my last update? Well nothing can atone for my neglegince beside...

*Get's on hands and knees*

FORGIVE MEEH! ;^;

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked home with his mom keeping his head bowed as he went. The words Hibari used towards him were really getting to him. He didn't think he would actually regret having the most feared elementary schooler in Namimori ignore him. Even as he was leaving school Hibari refused to make any kind of contact and left out of the gate, even as Mochida hassled him.<p>

Tsuna continued fretting over his situation as his mother led him inside of the supermarket. She told her son that she will be over near the produce section and to stay with the shopping cart

Now Tsunayoshi being the clumsy, forgetful, disoriented ten year old he is was too distracted by the whole Hibari situation to even pay attention to his mothers request.

After the brunette realised that his mother was no where to be found he decided to look for her. He looked around the sweets aisle and stopped when he seen a little boy at least five years old with a huge afro wearing a cow print outfit trying to reach for a pack of candy. He was with a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and was talking hurriedly on his phone. The little boy abandoned trying to reach for the candy and instead started to pull on the mans pants leg.

''Baka-Reborn-Ojiisan get the candy for me!'' The man look annoyed but tried to play it off and continued talking on the phone but the little boy was reluctant.

''Oi! I'm talking to you old man.'' And the afro kid delivered a kick to the mans shin. The raven didn't flinch but by the expression on his face Tsuna could tell he was beyond mad. The man got off his phone and looked at the boy and tried to speak as calmly as he could but still had an undertone of malice in his voice.

''What did I tell you about bothering me when I'm on the phone?'' The raven said as a green chameleon crawled up on to his shoulder. The boy just continued taunting the man not really concerned about the consequences.

Suddenly, quicker then Tsuna could even blink, the man had the infant child in his hand and shaking him. The kid immediately started to cry and cause a scene.

''WAHHHH! BAKA-REBORN-OJIISAN IS BEATING A POOR INNOCENT CHILD!''

''I SAID SHUT UP BEFORE YOU CAUSE...a...scene...'' Reborn's voice died down as he and Tsunayoshi locked eyes. Lambo also stopped crying but not because of the awkwardness of the situation. Since Reborn was still holding the five year old he was able to grab onto the candy and bite Reborn's finger so he could let him go. The raven cursed and watched as the little cow child ran off towards the exit with the stolen goods. He quickly chased after him and Tsuna being the curious little ten year old he was quickly followed the duo out of the grocery store.

**Elswhere...**

''Tsu-chan I got the ingredients for dinner toni- Tsu-chan? Tsu-chan where are you!''

* * *

><p><strong>**OMAKE**<strong>

Hibari walked through his front door with a heavy sigh. It took everything in his power not to beat Mochida up after witnessing him picking on poor little Tsuna but he knew he had to teach the weak herbivore a lesson about standing up for himself. It wasn't him being cruel, it was him trying to be helpful.

Besides that didn't stop the brutal eleven year old from beating them up after Tsuna's mother showed up and took the tyke home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So...Late I know. But good news is I officially own a laptop now~! So I hope to update the other 2 late chapters this week and get back on track.^^

If you wanna know the full story behind the 3 week absents check out the profile~

Read and review please? Although I know I don't deserve it. u_u


	4. Hiring a tutor

**Title: **The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating: **T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing: **1827

**Chapter: **4/50, Chapter 4: Hiring a tutor

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter summary: **Tsuna need a tutor. Reborn needs a home. And Lambo just wants candy.

**A/N:** I'm not even going to try and give a reason as to why this chapter is late...

Let's just say I put the PRO in Procrastination. U.U

By the way in case anybody was wondering about Reborn and Lambo's age...

Reborn is 19 and Lambo is 2.

* * *

><p><strong>X-xx-X<strong>

''You damn cow come back here so I can kill you!'' Reborn tried his hardest to catch up with the infant but the little boy was just a big ball of energy and seemed impossible to catch. Lambo just laughed harder as he ran into the park and climbed on the jungle gym and out of Reborn's reach. The raven stopped as he stared in horror as the little cow child climb the massive jungle gym.

''Dammit Lambo get down you're gonna hurt yourself!''

''GYAHAHAHA LAMBO-SAN IS KING OF THE PARK! BOW BEFORE LAMBO-SAN PEASANTS!'' Lambo said as he stood at the top of the jungle gym. Reborn, realising the only way to get Lambo down was to go up there himself, started climbing the pyramid himself.

Lambo knew he was gonna be in a world of hurt if Reborn caught him so he quickly started climbing the opposite side of the pyramid to get away from the teen but lost his footing as his feet slipped off the bar. He began to panic as he waved his arms around to catch his balance but it was no use. Reborn watched in horror as the toddler started descending to the ground. He heard a brief thump but no crying. He jumped off the pyramid and ran to the other side to see quite the sight.

There was Lambo but he was on top of the same boy who was watching him inside the grocery store who was currently out cold.

Reborn's bad luck seemed to be piling up by the seconds.

**!~1827~!**

The glare of the sun was the first image Tsuna saw once he started coming to. He squinted his eyes and tried to adjust to the sun's rays as he felt his head for any bumps but was stopped as a wail was heard from behind him. He turned his head to see the same duo from the grocery store arguing once again.

''Dammit Baka-Reborn-Ojisan that hurts!'' But the raven didn't let of the infant's ear as he tugged even harder on the appendage. ''I'm not letting you go until you realize you were in the wrong you damn dumb cow!'' So the tugging and wailing continued until Tsuna decided the poor boy probably had enough and stepped in front of the two with pleading eyes.

''Uhh excuse me...I think he's had enough.''

''No he deserves more than this! He gonna get me...wait...who are you anyway?'' Reborn asked releasing Lambo ear and turning to Tsuna.

''Oh...well I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna. Is he your son?''

''Oh not a chance! I'm watching the brat for a friend...Although I'm really starting to regret it.'' The raven responded with a grimace. ''My name is Reborn and this little snot nosed brat is Lambo. So kid...why exactly have you been following us for the last few hours?'' Tsuna looked down as the memories of earlier that day flooded his mind. Just remembering Hibari's words and face seemed to make his chest hurt for some unknown reason.

Tsuna looked up at the pair again to see Reborn scolding Lampo so more and than suddenly Tsuna had an idea.

An idea he's gonna regret, but an idea none-the-less.

''Hey mister!'' Reborn looked down to see the small brunette clutching his black trench coat.

''My names not mister kid it's Reb-''

''You should be my tutor!''

''Wha? Why? No way.'' Reborn replied without much hesitation. ''Absolutely no way. I already have to take care of this idiot why would I take of you?''

''C'mon! I need somebody strong and you look super strong besides I could give you something speacial!''

''What can you possibly give me? For the last time the answer is-''

''Ah! Tsu-kun!'' Reborn was cut off as a woman grabbed hold of the small brunette and spun him around in her arms. She kissed him all over his face and squeezed him with tears in her eyes. ''Tsu-kun why did you run off like that, you had me worried! Don't you ever do that to my mommy again you got that!'' Tsuna hugged his mother and nodded his head. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his mother sick.

''Ah, were you the ones that took care of Tsuna for me?'' Before Reborn can answer though Tsuna beat the man to the punch.

''Mom! He said he wants to be my tutor so can they have the spare bedroom and Lambo can share a room with me?'' Nana looked from her son to Reborn, who look completely shocked at Tsuna. ''My my this is sudden. Well if Reborn-san doesn't mind I don't see why not.''

The raven weighed his options. If he stayed with Tsunayoshi it meant free room and board and just tutoring the child...and it's not like him and Lambo had much of a place to stay anyway...

''Fine...''

''LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY! LAMBO-SAN WANTS-'' But Reborn delivered a swift slap to the infans=ts head before he could continue.

***OMAKE***

Hibari stared at his television with his crying mother beside him. He just didn't get these cheesy soap operas but they did come in handy when it came to Tsunayoshi.

He'll be sure to use these new techniques to his advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**...Review? It makes me a happy demon. .


	5. 2 New Additions to the Family

**Title:** The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating:** T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing:** 1827

**Chapter:** 5/50, Chapter 5: 2 New Additions to the Family.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter summary: **Reborn, after being tricked into tutoring the young brunetter, now find's himself living with the Sawada family with Lambo. This can only spell trouble in the near future.

**A/N: **45 chapters to go!...*Dies*

**X-xx-X**

Tsuna walked inside the house with a sleeping Lambo in his arms and Reborn and Nana following behind. Reborn looked around uncomfortably at the large but comfortable home that he and Lambo was offered(forced) into living in. He didn't really want to live here judging how he was on orders to already raise one brat but he didn't have a place to stay anyway...Plus the mother agreed so it couldn't be that bad.

''Well you and Lambo-kun make yourselves at home. I'll have to ask papa to build a crib when he gets home tomorrow so Lambo is going to have to share a bed with you tonight okay?'' Nana said the brunette. The brunette eagerly nodded and ran off with the sleeping Lambo to his room.

''Okay Reborn-san I'll show you to your room now.'' Nana lead the raven upstairs and to the end of the hall. The room was pretty spacious for one person and a baby. ''Now don't worry about coming home late or anything just always make sure you're here for breakfast and lunch is always at 5:00 PM and dinner at 8:00.'' Nana said.

''About the rent...''

''Oh silly you don't have to pay me any money. So long as you hold up to your offer to tutor Tsu-chan that's all the payment I'm going to need.'' Reborn looked shocked. He highly doubted the women worked and raising a boy and now two others must be straining this family financially somehow. ''Are you sure?...''

But Nana just put her hand to her lips and winked at Reborn. ''Truth be told me and Tsu-chan have too much money so giving back won't be a problem. Besides Tsuna could use the tutoring. He's a really bright boy but he seems to...lack in certain things, but he just needs to learn how to apply himself better and I'm hoping you could be the one to help him.''

''But are you sure it's-''

''I said it's alright so not another peep out of you mister!'' Nana said as she left the room with her hands over her ears. Reborn sighed at the mothers childish antics and sat himself on the twin sized bed putting his face in his hands.

''What have I got myself into?''

''Is it really that bad?'' A small voice said from the doorway. Reborn turned his head to see Tsuna standing there with a small frown. ''I really didn't mean to make you stay here...It's just I really need help wi-''

''Don't worry about it Dame-Tsuna.''

''E-ehh? Did you just call me-?''

''Well from what your mother told me you seem to lack at everything you do so your pretty useless aren't you?'' Reborn asked with a chuckle.

''Mou Reborn do you have to be so mean to me?'' Tsuna asked as his cheeks puffed out in anger. Reborn just ruffled the boy's head and gave him a smirk.

''This is what happens when you hire me Dame-Tsuna. You either take it or leave it.''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N:** Yay!...I honestly have nothing to say here. o.o

I think this is how manga-ka feel when they have to fill up those spare pages in between chapters...

So read and review please? :3


	6. Mother Knows what's Best

**Title: **The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating:** T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing: **1827

**Chapter:** 6/50, Chapter 6:

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter summary: **Hibari needs help with communicating. His mother and soap operas are his only study guide.

**A/N**:...44 chapters to go!...*Dies*

(BTW...This chapter is taking place at the same time as chapter 3, 4, and 5 are going on)

**X-xx-X**

Mizu stared after her son as he entered the house with a slight frown. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something as he put his bookbag and tonfas on the table and sat down in his seat awaiting his lunch. Mizu walked over to the raven and planted a kiss on the top of his head and petted Hibird who was sitting on the child's shoulders.

''Had a good day at school sweetie?'' The women asked as she gave him his lunch. Hibari gave a slight nod before starting to eat. The mother sighed. It must be really bothering him if the raven wasn't at least giving her a vocal response.

''By the way I recorded Love and Sins if you still want to watch it today.'' Mizu was about to leave the room until her son grabbed her shirt sleeve.

''Oka-san I have a question...But it's a completely hypothetical question...if you like someone...you would want the best for that person right?''

''Yes.''

''So if you want the person to grow a backbone and defend themselves...It wouldn't have been wrong to tell them that right?''

''Depends..'' Mizu took a seat by her son. ''How did you, I mean this person, say it to the person they like?''

''Well he hit him across the head with his tonfa...and told him to stop crying like a little baby basically.'' His mother sighed as he put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed in a comforting way. ''Kyo-kun...You were right to tell him how you felt but don't you think hitting him was the wrong way to go about it?''

''But in the show they said you have to show how serious and be aggressive about what you want.'' Mizu inwardly facepalmed. She couldn't believe how dense her son was.

''Kyo-kun this person was right to tell the boy how they felt but maybe it was a tad bit too violent?''

''But how else was he supposed to show him that he was serious?''

''That person could have sat the boy down and talked to him about it don't you think?'' Mizu rubbed her sons back in comfort and watched as he tried to figure it out in his head.

''So...basically the boy just has to be nicer?'' Mizu nodded and patted his head in acknowledgement.

''Exactly Kyo-kun! It's really not that hard.'' Hibari nodded and got out of his chair to go inside his room to think more on the foreign subject of 'being nice'. Mizu was going to put her son's plate away until Hibari called her again.

''Oka-san...This boy doesn't have to be nice to everybody does he?'' Mizu just stifled a laugh with her hand. ''Well his mother would probably appreciate him being a little nicer...But lets start with this one boy okay?''

***OMAKE***

''R-reborn-san this isn't training!'' Tsuna wailed as he was forced back into his sit up position by the Italian. Reborn just smirked as he sat there with Lambo by his side eating his candy.

''You asked for my assistance Dame-Tsuna and I'm going to put every ounce of my fiber to make it up to Mama for letting us stay here rent free.''

''B-but reborn!''

''No buts Tsuna. You hired the worlds best home tutor and since gym is your worst subject we'll start with that. Now do 20 more and you could start doing your push ups.''

Tsuna was now aware he hired spartan for a tutor. 

X-xx-X

...Hibari's such a kid. .

Read and Review kays?


	7. Sadist Meet Spartan

**Title: **The Strangest Kind of Love  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, soon to change in later chapters.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>1827  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 7/50, Chapter 7: Sadist meet Spartan.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira  
><strong>Chapter summary: <strong>Spartan home tutor meet sadistic disciplinary grade schooler. Tsuna, at the wee age of ten, already knew he had one too many bad influences in his life.  
><strong>AN**:...43 chapters to go!...Keeping track makes me depressed. *Dies*

Also a AN at the end of the chapter concerning 's new 'rule'

**X-xx-X**

''Dame-Tsuna wake up before I hurt you.'' The brunette's eyes snapped open to see a green chameleon in his face which caused him to yell in surprise and tumble off his bed. Reborn scoffed as he picked the boy up by his forearm and dragged him to the bathroom. He threw him inside the tub and stood there waiting.

''Well? Should I turn the water on while you have your clothes on or would you rather me strip you myself?''

''GET OUT!'' And before Reborn could get pelted by the flying array of shampoo and other soap products he closed the bathroom with a loud click.

''Hmm...I swear something about that boy is too fun.''

''Ah! Reborn-san are you awake?'' Reborn walked downstairs to find Nana in front of the stove cooking breakfast and Lambo sitting at the table playing with Tsuna's games.

''Good morning Nana.''

''Good morning Reborn-san!''

''Good morning Baka-Reborn-Ojiisan! OW! What was that for!'' Lambo rubbed his head where Reborn hit him. Reborn scoffed at the boy and sat down on the seat across from the toddler and opened up his newspaper. After a few minutes Nana had breakfast on the stove and Tsunayoshi was coming downstairs from his shower, already in his school uniform.

''Good morning everyone.''

''Good morning Tsu-kun! Reborn-san is going to take you and pick you up from school this morning since I have to pick up Tou-san from the airport today okay?'' His mother said as she threw on her jacket. Tsuna gave her a kiss and she walk around the table to kiss Lambo and pat Reborn's head. ''I'll be home later on tonight and I'll bring dinner so don't worry about cooking!'' And with that the preppy mom left out the house in a hurry.

Tsuna sat down and ate his food while staring at the two new additions to his household. He now had a little brother and a home tutor.

Tsuna gave a small smile as he continued eating.

He had new friends to play with.

**X-xx-X**

''So this is Namimori public school eh?'

''Yep!''

''Any chance they have a daycare?''

''Um they should. Why?''

Reborn pointed to the infant who was practically dangling from his head and whining his head off about not having sweets. ''Cause if I have to deal with this everyday I swear to all that is holy I will kill myself.''

''Ehh? No! I still need you to tutor me!''

''I know, I know. I was being sarcastic.''

''Oh...Reborn?''

''Sarcastic means when you use irony to mock someone.'' Tsuna nodded his head before looking back up at Reborn.

''What does-''

''Herbivore." Tsuna immediately shut his mouth as he looked around for the source of the familiar voice. He looked up to see Hibari in one of the cherry blossom trees staring down at them.

''Ah! Hibari-sempai!'' Reborn looked at the brunette as he saw his eyes shine with admiration and even something a little more. The raven jumped out of the tree and walked over to them. He gave Reborn a once over and then stared at Lambo who was still sitting on his head causing a ruckus.

''Herbivore, that cow herbivore is making too much noise. ''

''Ah sorry about that Hiba-''

''I wasn't talking to you herbivore. I was talking to the herbivore holding him.'' Reborn looked down at the raven with a strained smile. ''Didn't your mother teach you any manners kid? You don't just give people random nicknames.''

''It's not random. Your an herbivore since you don't know how to keep the peace in Namimori meaning that You're a disturbance.'' Hibari readied his tonfas and was going to charge at the male until Tsuna got into his line of vision and held his hand out to protect Reborn. Hibari instantly stopped in his attack and stared at Tsunayoshi in disbelief.

''What are you doing herbi-''

''Please don't hurt him Hibari-san!'' The raven looked at the brunette with slight irritation for him stopping his attack.

"Why did you stop me herbivore? If you don't have a good excuse I will bite you to death."

"T-that's because Reborn-san is m-my tutor." Tsuna said looking at his shoes. Hibari crossed his arms and gave the raven who stood behind Tsuna another once over.

"Tutor? Why on earth would you choose such a shady character as your tutor herbivore?" Tsuna looked at Reborn, who was verbally fighting with Lambo again. "I don't think he's shady. I hired him in the park yesterday after Lambo fell on top of me." Hibari felt like facepalming at the herbivores answer. Every thing that just came out of the brunettes mouth sounded shady.

"Besides Hibari he's only here so he can help me get stronger. So I can see Hibari-sempai again."

Hibari stared at the brunette not understanding what he was talking about until the words from yesterday came to his mind. He then noticed that Tsuna had a blush on his face and was staring at his feet again. He hid his happiness and just gave the brunette a quick tap on his head with his tonfa.

"You idiot herbivore that isn't an excuse for you to hire random strangers as your tutor. Come with me. " Hibari grabbed the brunettes wrist and started dragging him to the school while a bewildered Reborn and Lambo stared after the two.

"H-Hibari-sempai where are we going!" Tsuna wailed as the raven continued dragging him to their destination.

''Were going to have a nice chat inside my office...Sawada.''

''B-but! Wait...Hibari-sempai did you...call me by my name...?'' Tsuna mumbled as he blushed.

Hinari just smirked and continued walking with the now willing brunette.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **Whee~! And another chapter out of the way!

So It came to my attention that the whole situation with the ratings is making people kind of worried and causesing them to take out there lemons and stuff and to start writing on a different sight.

Well...I'm not leaving nor do I plan to. It's already been decided that there were going to be lemon in this story and I refuse to back out because FF want's to try and enforce a BS rule.

And besides I don't think it goes for lemons...just...EXTREME stuff that belongs on

So I'm not leaving nor do I plan to take out any of the stuff I already originally planned.

With that said please read and review and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	8. AN

**A/N: **I don't even know what to say...

It's beyond me that it would even happen.

But apparently nobody is safe from these idiots.

So I had at least 3 of my stories deleted.

2 Kingdom Hearts

and 1 Bleach.

I can't even fathom why somebody would report my stories like that.

If you didn't know now I'm telling you. A little group called **Critics United **(AKA DUMBASSES WHO HAVE NO LIFE.) Are the ones going around and reporting stories and getting them deleted, not .

Now I feel bad for insulting the site this whole time when it was those no life, idiotic, rude imbeciles who have too much time to waste on their hands. They even left pretty bad reviews just to add insult to injury.

The fact that I can't do anything to them physically is irking me because I would have punched them in the face by now.

Now the question is what I'm going to do.

Yes I plan to stay on the sight. I won't sit there and let a bunch of idiots ruin me and my stiories but I will have a backup just incase something happens to my account.

I'm highly upset at the moment since those were really old stories and they were some of my first ones that I truly enjoyed writing.

I'm not saying I won't update for awhile I just need time to clear my head.

Btw, If any of you apart of that horrendous group is reading this,

I hate you. You're the reason why a majority of my favorite authors are leaving and it sickens me that you have to prove your point this way. I would say more but I don't feel like writing a whole page on why you deserve to die and how many ways I would torture you for doing this.

To all my faithful reviewers see you guys next chapter.

Link to LJ:


	9. The New Transfer Student

**Title: **The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating:** T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing:** 1827

**Chapter:** 8/50, Chapter 8: A New Student

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter Summary:** Hibari and Tsuna have a nice talk on the roof and a new transfer student stirs up trouble.

**A/N: **Now that my vacation is over and I calmed down here's the newest chapter of The Strangest Kind of Love.

I don't feel like discussing the whole Critics United thing here so if you really wanna talk about it PM me or contact me through my LJ.

To my reviewers: I love you all and enjoy Chapter 8 of The Strangest Kind of Love. Thanks for all the support guys. :3

And a special thanks to my beta **WhiteAngel128!**

**X-xx-X**

"U-umm, Hibari-san, what are we doing on the roof? I thought we weren't allowed up here." Tsuna said, standing across from Hibari. Hibari just scoffed at the brunet and pulled him down into a sitting position across from him.

"Who do you think I am, Tsunayoshi? As long as you have permission from me to be here, it's perfectly fine." Tsuna felt a pleasant shiver running down his spine from hearing Hibari say his name again. He still wasn't use to the way it rolled out of his tongue yet.

"Herb-Tsunayoshi, let's have lunch this afternoon."

"E-ehhhh? B-but I thought you didn't...like to crowd." the brunet was cut off when Hibari tapped him on the head again.

"Tsunayoshi, don't make me repeat myself. Now leave or you'll miss your first class." Tsuna wanted to ask Hibari more questions but he knew the raven was done talking so he exited the roof and headed to his first class of the day.

When Tsunayoshi entered the classroom everybody seemed to be talking rapidly about something while the teacher tried his hardest to quiet them down, he didn't even notice when Tsuna snuck to his seat to the middle of the classroom.

The brunet looked around as the group of kids conversed amongst themselves. He felt depression creeping over his frame as he realized he didn't really have anybody to talk to in his class.

The only two people that actually gave Tsuna the time of day in school was Yamamoto and Kyoko but Mochida was making sure Kyoko's attention was on him and Yamamoto didn't appear to be in school today.

"Alright class, settle down. As you know there is going to be a transfer student coming in today from Italy. He's not new to Japan but make sure you teach him ropes, all right?" the teacher opened the door to reveal a scowling teen with silver hair and green eyes. He walked to the front of the podium and stared around at the other students whose eyes couldn't seem to leave him. "So where's my seat?"

"A-ah, aren't you going to introduce yourself first?"

"Tch...Gokudera Hayato. And don't make me repeat myself old man."

"A-ah...well, have a seat next to Sawada."

All the students' eyes seemed to be glued to the new student as he walked to his seat next to Tsunayoshi. The brunet never moved his eyes from his desk even when the silverette took his seat next to him.

Of all the empty seats in the classroom, why his? The guy looked like a troublemaker and that was the only thing Tsuna seemed to have lately.

Nothing but trouble.

The whole lesson went on without Tsuna looking up from his desk in fear that he might anger Gokudera from just looking at him. The bell finally rung for lunch, much to Tsuna's delight, and he quickly grabbed all his stuff and jammed it into his book bag, preparing to leave and see Hibari until, of course knowing Tsuna's luck…

He tripped over Gokudera.

All of their books scattered out of their bags and a loud thud was heard as Gokudera fell against the classroom floor with Tsunayoshi on top of him. The brunet blushed as he heard laughter coming from above him and he looked up to see Mochida and Kyoko standing above him, Mochida laughing hysterically and Kyoko looking on worriedly.

"Hahaha, get used to it new kid! Dame-Tsuna isn't called Dame-Tsuna for nothing." Tsuna felt his face burning from embarrassment as the laughter seemed to grow in volume. The laughter stopped however as Gokudera sat up, which caused Tsuna to fall back against the floor, and look around. In the far corner the silverette could see his lunch scattered across the floor and Tsuna's eyes seemed to fill with dread.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean - I mean now you can't eat cause of me and-"

"Thank you..."

"E-eh?"

Instead of anger or even sadness, Gokudera seemed relieved that his lunch was now lying on the cold dirty floor. He got up and helped Tsunayoshi up, much to Mochida's displeasure, and thank him again.

"I don't really understand...why are you thanking me?" Gokudera just left the classroom with a huge smile on his face. "Trust me. That lunch would have killed me if I tried to consume it."

That just made Tsunayoshi even more confused.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **Gokudera is here! And I'm tired!

Read and review please~!

Remember to add the LJ and I'll see you next chapter! :3

akumaxai . Livejournal . com


	10. Issues on the Rooftop

**Title:** The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating:** T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing:** 1827, implied 5927

**Chapter:** 9/50, Chapter 9: Issues on the rooftop

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter Summary:** Hibari and Tsuna have a nice talk on the roof...or at least they were suppose to.

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 9! One step closer to 50...

But so far away.

Sorry if the chapter sounds weird or anything. I mean it sounded weird when I read it so I'm not sure how it might sound to you guys. I might have to go back and edit it soon.

Maybe it's because I haven't updated this story in FOREVER.

Anyway enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter you guys!

**X-xx-X**

After the bizarre events that happened with the new student Gokudera, Tsuna decided it was only right that he took the silverette to the roof with him so he could share his food and introduce him to Hibari.

This was probably one of the worst mistakes Tsuna has ever made in his life.

The atmosphere seemed deadly as Tusna awkwardly introduced the silvette to Hibari-san. Gokudera grunted out a hello while Hibari continued to glare at the silverette. Tsuna, noticing the uncomfortableness between the two, sat in between Hibari and Gokudera to avoid any unnecessary conflict.

''U-umm, I'm so sorry about your lunch this morning Gokudera-san.'' Gokudera let out a frustrated sigh and gave Tsuna a small glare. ''I already told you that it was alright. It's for the best that I don't eat anything that my sister tries to give me.''

''B-but why?''

''Because her food can poison anybody who eats it. That's why it's called 'poison cooking.'' Both Gokudera and Tsuna felt a shudder run down their spines as the thought of the woman's creation having severe consequences passed through their minds. They continued on with their conversation, completely oblivious to the murderous aura that Hibari was emitting.

He was furious. Beyond it actually.

**He** invited the herbivore to the roof when he wasn't even allowed, **_he_** gave the herbivore a second chance, and here _**HE**_ was being ignored by said herbivore in favor of some new herbivore?

Completely unacceptable.

''Herbivores...''

''I still feel pretty awful about your lunch Gokudera-kun. Here, we can share mine! Kaa-san is a great cook." Tsuna held up a piece of smoked salmon and rice and directed it to Gokudera's mouth. The silverette, although wary, began to lean into the offered chopsticks until a tonfa was thrown in between the two classmates. Tsuna yelled as his bento flew up in the air and landed on the new students head.

Gokudera's nostrils flared in anger and he grabbed a dynamite stick from his back pocket and poised to throw it at Hibari. "What the hell is your problem you damn prick!"

Unfortunately for Gokudera the prefect refused to listen to him and charged at the silverette with breakneck speed. Gokudera, who was not expecting a direct attack, began to guard against the the ravens wrath until Tsunayoshi got in between the two and shielded the silverette himself. The raven halted his steps.

"Hibari-San what do you think you're doing!?" Tsuna could feel the anger radiating off of the older teen and the feeling seemed to intensify at Tsunayoshi's words. The raven tried to keep his voice in check but the tension can be heard through his voice. "Tsunayoshi...move out of the way..."

"N-no...H-Hibari-san this is bad. Isn't it against Namimori rules to fight?!" The prefects glare only hardened as the brunette's stubbornness continued. Hibari's glare was solely focused on the smaller child but Tsuna could see there was something else there besides anger. Maybe, just maybe, Hibari was a little upset over something he did.

But the poor brunette was too dense to really understand what it was.

Seconds dragged on agonizingly slow as the smaller boy and the prefect held their stare off. ''Gokudera-kun can me and Hibari-san have some time alone?'' Tsuna, without breaking from Hibari's eyesight, asked the new boy. Gokudera merely scoffed as he walked past the two, making sure to give the prefect one hard glare, before leaving. Tsuna put his hands down and held them together and looked to the ground. Hibari still held the same glare but his posture softened a little as he glanced at Tsunayoshi.

"Herbivore I hope you know what this means..." The brunette cringed at how heavy the prefects voice sounded but gave him a nod in agreement. He knew he shouldn't have interfered between Hibari's and Gokudera's disagreement but he couldn't just sit there and let a potential friend get hurt on his account. The younger boy knew Gokudera didn't do anything wrong and the problem probably lies within him so he was willing to take the punishment.

Hibari looked at the boy and sighed. He gave the boy a light tap on the head with his tonfa and then put them away. Tsuna, completely bewildered, looked up at the older teen in confusion. "That's for ruining a perfectly good disciplinary lesson." Tsuna simply stood there as Hibari moved to lay down on the roof and closed his eyes.

In truth Hibari wasn't mad at the brunette. If anything he was just slightly upset at the fact that he invited that delinquent herbivore to their place.

Not that he was jealous or anything...

Nothing of the sort.

Inviting herbivores to the roof was against Namimori rules anyway and the fact that Tsunayoshi was even allowed up here was just Hibari being tolerant towards the boys situation. It wasn't him being 'nice' as most people would call it, it was him preventing further problems within his precious Namimori.

As Hibari tried convincing himself that what he was doing was all for Namimoris sake, Tsuna continued standing there with bewilderment still etched across his features. He walked over to Hibari and kneeled down beside the older boy who was seemingly 'napping' and poked his shoulder lightly. Hibari, who was still lost in thought, scrunched up his eyebrows in annoyance and cracked one eye open. ''What is it Tsunayoshi? You're blocking my sunlight.''

''I thought...Aren't you going to bite me to death?'' The poor brunette looked hopelessly lost as the carnivore let out a slight chuckle. He grabbed the younger boy by his arm and yanked him down towards his face with such strength that it cause his knees to buckle beneath him. Tsuna could feel his face heating up due to the close proximity of his and Hibari's face and swore he could hear warning bells going off in his head as the raven's grin seemed to grow. ''Do you want to be bitten to death that badly Tsunayoshi?'' Tsuna could hardly understand the question that was being asked since he was too busy noticing how deep the ravens voice had gotten and why it sounded so alluring at the moment.

Hibari noticed the brunette was out in his own little world and sighed. He flicked the younger boys forehead and Tusna snapped out of his trance and the blush that had started to fade away came back full force. ''H-H-Hibari...-san?''

''Go to class herbivore. I'll see you later.''

And Tusna, on wobbly legs, somehow managed to make it to the roof door without tripping or hyperventilating.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N:** OMG! I really hate how I ended this chapter. I don't know it just sounds awkward to me but I had to somehow end it so there it is.

I hope you guys enjoyed the awkwardness of this chapter!

Reviews are love even though I'm a shit authoress who should learn how to update more often.

See you guys next chapter!

**Edit:** So I know you guys are beyond confused about why I was referring to Tsuna and Hibari as teens but that was a mistake on my part.

I didn't really get to thoroughly proof read this chapter and also I was writing Vongola's Best Student Council while finishing this so I guess I confused myself a little while typing.

Sorry for the confusion!


	11. A Very Happy Get Together?

**Title:** The Strangest Kind of Love

**Rating:** T, soon to change in later chapters.

**Pairing:** 1827

**Chapter:** 10/50, Chapter 10: A Very Happy Get Together?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Chapter Summary:** Tsuna's eleventh birthday is today! His mother wants to throw him a party but Tsuna's rather reluctant, something about 'no crowds or he won't show up'. Whatever that means.

**A/N:** Lateness is every fanfiction authoress nemesis.

**X-xx-X**

Nana was in quite a fix at the moment. Tomorrow was Tsunayoshi's eleventh birthday and the overly-affectionate mother wanted to throw her son one of the biggest parties in the world but there was a slight problem that was preventing the hyper active women from fulfilling her duty. A problem that she didn't think would ever arise in her life.

Her Tsunayoshi, the little bundle of joy that brightened her day, did not want to have a party.

When she first approached the boy with the idea he quickly shook his head in rejection and walked off with no further explanation. It tore the women up inside that her son was already reaching that 'rebellious stage', and it was heartbreaking for her. She tried talking to Reborn about Tsuna's reluctant behaviour but the raven has no idea what was wrong with the brunette either.

"Maybe he's just tired?"

"Not my little Tsuna! He's too young to be tired for a party." Nana exclaimed. "Weren't you always excited for your birthday Reborn-san?" At this the raven shrugged his shoulder and looked back at the newspaper in his hand. ''I've never really celebrated my birthday. It was always just another day for me.'' Nana was completely flabbergasted, she's never heard of anyone NOT liking their birthdays. She yanked the newspaper from the ravens hand and Reborn was met with her the ferocious and determined eyes. ''Reborn when is your birthday?''

The young male gulped in fear and contemplated not telling her that his birthday so happens to be today but judging by the look Nana was giving him he had no choice in the matter. ''T-today...'' He replied timidly, waiting for the inevitable explosion to happen.

And an explosion was just an understatement for what happened. The young mother yelled 'Excuse me!' to the high heavens and the usually stoic and serious raven honestly feared for his life at this moment. She grabbed Reborns tie and yanked him up to her face, her brunette eyes showing a blazing fierceness. "How dare you! You were just going to let your birthday walk on by without letting me know?! Well, we will have none of that mister!" Nana switched her grip from the ravens tie to his ear and started dragging him out of the kitchen just as Lambo came walking in, still disoriented from just waking up from his sleep, but instantly perking up once he saw Nana practically manhandling Reborn. ''Baka-Reborn-Ojisan is in trouble!? I wanna watch!''

**X-xx-X**

''Oka-san...'' Mizu looked up at her son who was picking at his food with his fork with a forlorn look etched on his face and she raised an eyebrow in concern. it wasn't like her son to pick with his food, he was always picky about proper table manners, even getting on her whenever she happened to have her elbow on the table, so she was a little nervous as to what could be bothering her son so much. "Yes Kyoya dear?"

"How does one celebrate another birthday?"

Mizu blinked. Her son, worrying about others? Especially fun festivities!? Its like all the female ravens dreams came true! She snapped up from her seat, the silverware clattering against the hardwood table. "Kyoya this is such great news, you're finally making friends!"

"Oka-san..."

"And a birthday party no less? Ohh by the end of the party you're going to have PLENTY of friends!"

"Oka-san please..."

"And when in the world are you going to let me meet this mysterious friend of yours? He sounds so sweet and for someone to actually break down that hard shell of yours-"

"OKA-SAN STOP YOUR RIDICULOUS SCHOOLGIRL RANTINGS FOR A MINUTE." Mizu immediately quieted down once she saw that her son was severely upset, a small blush creeping upon the bridge of his nose. The mothers ecstatic facade quickly diminished to a sincere half smile and she sat back down in her seat, smoothed out her skirt and folded her hands, ready to give Kyoya her utmost attention. ''Go ahead Kyoya dear, no more outburst, I swear.'' The younger raven gave his mom a slight glare before clearing his throat and looking away, clearly embarrassed about the topic he was going to approach to his mother.

''So I have this friend...he's unbelievably clumsy, completely no-good, and he seems to make the weirdest friends whenever I'm not around. I don't understand why I, a carnivore, is so enraptured by this herbivore but I can't seem to turn away no matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise.'' Mizu looked just about ready to bawl her eyes out at her son's admittance of having a new and first friend. It was rare for Kyoya to socialize with others that were, supposedly, beneath him, (Mizu would never understand where her son got this mentality from), so for him to even bother to get a hello from another student was a blessing from the God's themselves.

''I guess you can say this herbivore is somewhat important to me so I would like to do something for him. He's always hanging out with me so I would like to show him that I don't mind doing things that he would like to do. So if you will Oka-san...'' The raven, in a rare show of nervousness, raised his shirt collar to hide the full blown blush now blooming upon his face and muffle his words. ''Do you mind...helping me...throw a small get together...'' The raven tried to stress the word small to his hyperactive mother but the damage was already done. Mizu's excitement skyrocketed, from squealing schoolgirl to an over exuberant women getting proposed to, in an instant. ''O-oh my gosh! Kyoya I thought I'd never hear those words leave your mouth!''

''Yes, well you understand what I need you to do. Let's just try to keep things a little subtle-''

''Kyoya there's no such thing as a subtle birthday party! You must stop acting like a hermit and get with the program.'' Mizu said as she sat up and made her way to the hallway where the house phone was. An, obviously irked, Kyoya followed his mother into the hall watching as she flipped through the phonebook with a goofy smile set upon her lips. ''Oka-san I don't think you heard me correctly. I said get together not a par-'' He was cut off by the sound of her snapping the phone book shut with a false look of surprise her face. ''Why Kyoya I don't have any numbers of the kids in your homeroom. Why don't you run along and get some invites for your little friends party and I'll handle the rest, mmkay?'' The housewife was quick to grab her son's coat and push him along towards the front door wanting to hurriedly get the boy out of the house so she can continue her secret plan. A plan that wasn't so secret since Hibari found his mother to be just as easy to read as Tsuna. The young prefect was about ready to protest but Mizu had already pushed him past the threshold with a huge grin spread across her face. ''Now you don't have to worry about the decorations and whatnot, just let me handle all that stuff. You go find some nice people to bring along to the party, alright!''

''It's a get together!''

''Right, a get together. Now run along dear~!'' And with that Mizu slammed the door right in her son's disbelieving face to continue on her mission of getting Kyoya some new friends whilst Kyoya was on a mission to make Tsuna happy without too many herbivores crowding around to take all his credit.

Now where to start to look for invites? School was already out and the only one's left at the school were club members and stragglers. How can the raven possibly find good candidates for the herbivores birthday with such a miniscule group? More importantly how can Hibari, the most feared student at Namimori elementary, just go up to random kids and ask if they wanted to go to a birthday party? This was going to be harder than the young prefect thought.

After some brief walking the young Hibari made his way to the school only to be stopped just before he reached the doors by something, or rather someone, moving around on the roof. Now on normal days Hibari would be around the building making sure whoever was here was only here for club activities and not goofing off around his precious Namimori but since it being Tsuna's birthday and whatnot he rushed home in search for his mothers help which meant the disciplinary committee should have been keeping an eye out for the disobeying students. Now Namimori students knew that the roof was off limits and the raven had no idea if he should bite the disobeying troublemakers first or his disciplinary squad for even letting them get past in the first place.

Upon closer inspection the raven was able to make out two figures up above, one in front of the chain link fence and the other behind it, looking severely frantic. And Hibari, who saw this particular person everyday, was able to immediately make out that frantic person being none other than the prime reason for all the trouble he's going through, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Just his luck.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N:** It is seriously about time I update this story. Feels like I'm progressing very slowly too...but were getting somewhere since I pretty much have the plot planned out...until chapter 15.

But don't worry things will get very interesting by then..but not in a good way.

Yes, something bad is going to happen by chapter 15. Why am I telling you this? Because I like leaving you in suspense.

On that note I shall take my leave. Drop a review, fav/alert, tickle your toes, GO WILD.

See you next chapter lovelies, stay golden!


End file.
